


Lost on a Stormy Night

by 2CELLOSFanFiction



Category: 2Cellos, Dusan Kranjc - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2CELLOSFanFiction/pseuds/2CELLOSFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting lost in Australia's outback is never a good idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost on a Stormy Night

It was a dark and stormy night, the pregnant rain drops hitting my windshield so hard that I wondered how it could be standing up to the onslaught. Lightening cracked into the field beside the road and thunder rolled over the distant horizon. I’d been on the road now for 10 hours traveling to a conference in Melbourne, this weather had held me up and now I think I’m lost. I had to get off the road and find somewhere to wait out the storm. I traveled on wondering when or if I would find somewhere safe and dry to stop when in the distance a glow appeared, as I got closer I could see what looked like a little country pub, oddly there didn’t seem to be anything else around but there were a couple of cars parked out the front so I pulled in as I did two men left from the front door and ran around the side of the building.

The dash from the car to the door resulted in me getting soaked to the skin and I gratefully fell into a warmth that was like receiving a big hug. I looked around the darkened interior, there appeared to be no one about but there was a fire roaring to one side surrounded by high backed chairs. The barman walked to the open side of the bar and throws me, what at the time felt like the softest towel I had ever felt but was probably just an ordinary towel. I am dripping all over his floor. I wrap the towel over my head and make my way towards the welcoming warmth of the fire. I’m aggressively rubbing my hair and revolving like a chicken in front of the fire trying to dry the clothes that are sticking to me like a second skin. I revolve around and part of my brain picks up shoes and legs, turn again shoes, legs, not the barmen’s legs, revolve again and finally my frozen brain kicks into gear, those are not the shoes and legs of the barman, someone is sitting here watching me attack my dripping hair and admiring the view of my clothes stuck to my still dripping body. I dropped the towel from my head and raised my eyes up the legs, nice, up the torso, nice and finally up to the most beautiful contagious smile I have ever seen. He’d obviously been enjoying the show. Smiling man calls to the barman “I think the lady needs a drink to warm her Tom.” Tom carries over a glass and a bottle of a honey coloured liquid, places them on the little table next to smiling man and says “Dusan I’m locking up now, would you let the lady out when she’s dry?” In that moment I am thinking hmm smiling man sounds American but it’s not right there’s something under that accent something more exotic and Dusan well that doesn’t sound to American but who knows I’ve never been to America it could be for all I know. Oh well at least smiling man has a name now. Dusan fills the glass and motions for me to sit in the high back chair beside him. ‘No I’m all wet, I’ll ruin the chair, I’ll stand’ I say. He stands and hands me the drink, then starts walking to the stairs beside the fire.

Oh well I guess I’m letting myself out then. Dusan turns, looks me in the eye and says ‘Wait? Stay?’ its part question part command; oh I do like that strength in a man. I give a slight nod of consent and watch him continue up the stairs taking in what I hadn’t noticed while he was seated. He’s shorter than I expected but seems to have a muscular power about him and a quiet confidence. Good, I think to myself, I don’t like those extroverted show off types. This Dusan he is super cute, but oh so young I do like my men young but this young I don’t know but he told me to wait so wait I will. I sip my drink feeling the warmth of the alcohol cascade down my throat and warm me from the inside out; I’m almost starting to get feeling back into all of my extremities when I hear steps on the stairs. Dusan returns holding what looks like clothes, he hands them to me and says ‘change’ and points to the bathroom. Oh another command, this could be interesting...

I walk into the glaring light of the bathroom and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, oh that’s not good, not good at all. My hair is sticking out all over the place, I look like I’ve been dragged though a bush backwards and my makeup is running down my face in a manner that would only be attractive to a panda. I strip naked as the day I was born and vigorously dry my still damp body with the now damp towel not really achieving the desired effect but getting dry enough. There is no point putting my bra and panties back on under dry clothes so I slip into what turns out to be a large black t-shirt and black cargo type pants. The t-shirt has 2cellos emblazoned across the front, don’t know who they are but the shirt smells so good. OK now what to do about my face I could attempt to fix it as much as possible or just scrub it all off. I decide the best course of action is off so I wash my face in soapy water and dry off with that scratchy paper towel they supply in restrooms. I toss the paper in the bin run my fingers though my hair in an attempt to tame it, scoop up my wet clothes, lift my chin and walk back out to the fire with all the confidence and courage I can muster while wearing a gorgeous man’s clothes and being bare foot.

Dusan is standing at the fireplace leaning on the mantle in that way that is so sexy in the movies but I’d never seen pulled off this well in real life, he staring deeply into the flames a look of melancholy on his face. I hesitate and watch him for a beat but he must have heard the bathroom door close because he looks up at me and I get another of those oh so breathtaking smiles. I throw my wet clothes onto a wooden chair near the wall, hoping they don’t land panties up, that would be embarrassing, luck was on my side and they land neatly enough squarely in the middle of the seat. “Thanks” I say as I move back in front of the fire and make a motion that indicates I am thanking him for the clothes. “No problem” he says and continues, laughing softly “you can keep the shirt but the pants I will want back they’re my favorite” I blush at the idea of wear this gorgeous specimens favorite pants with no panties but he doesn’t know that so I’m not going to share that piece of information. He holds out my now refilled glass and I give him a quizzical look, he frowns “what?” I find myself filling him in on the drink driving laws in Australia, typical me always a stickler for the rules of the road, well at least the drink driving one that’s just a big no no in my books. As I’m talking the storm rolls in, cracks of thunder breaking so loud overhead that my voice is drowned out and the rain hitting the windows is like bullets in a battle field. Dusan flashes another of those smiles, I wish he would stop they are getting distracting, and says “you’re not going to be driving anywhere in that, not for a while at least relax have a drink stop for a while” Well that’s more words than I had heard from him so far and I had to agree the storm was setting in and didn’t look to be passing anytime soon so I took the glass he still held and curled up in one of the rather comfortable chairs in front of the fire.

We talked but I can’t remember what about or if he talked and I listened or vice versa, I was too tired from all the driving to really pay enough attention. There was a crash of glass on slate and I was jolted upright, I had obviously dozed off due to the alcohol and the warmth of the fire. It was my glass that had fallen from my grasp and now lay shattered on the floor in front of me. Dusan laughed and that sweet sound bought me back to reality. I blushed and quickly put my hand to my mouth the cover any nap time drooling, thankfully there was none. Dusan went behind the bar and retrieved the dustpan and cleaned up the mess I had created while I watched too embarrassed to move and not wanting to put my bare feet on any glass. Cleaning done, Dusan looked up at me from the floor with a look that would melt ice, the heat palpable. He reached up and ran a fingernail along the bottom of my exposed foot. I shivered, this time not from the cold. “You can’t walk over this floor now” he said as he lifted me out of the chair his body heat warming the last remaining cold from mine. He smelt as good as the clothes he had given me and I nuzzled into his neck to trying to embed a memory of this hot sexy smell into my brain. Dusan carried me up the stairs as I realized the night was getting lighter, through the windows shone that first blush of pink dawn.

As he climbed he said “sleep now I have a performance tonight.” “Performance?” I asked questioningly. He nodded down at my shirt. “What you play cello?” He laughed that sweet sound making even my bones tremble with pleasure “you have never heard of 2Cellos?” he questioned, I hadn’t, I thought that was pretty obvious actually but he smiled and continued up the stairs. So I was forced to ask again “Do you play the cello?” ‘no’ he said ‘I’m the drummer’ The look on his face suggested he was waiting for me to show disappointment in this news but my heart raced, nothing as sexy as an animalistic drummer in my opinion and I said as much, gaining myself another of those wonderful wonderful smiles. We get to the top of the stairs and he lowers me to the soft thick carpet, this is unlike any outback pub I had ever been in. I suddenly feel a sense of great weight come over me, maybe it’s being out of those strong arms or its realizing that he will go off to his room and ..and.. oh shit I don’t have a room here I wasn’t even going to stay here I need to get to Melbourne!

Now that we are both standing so close to each other I realize that Dusan is exactly my height and he is using that to stare me straight in the eyes his beautiful hypnotic green eyes drilling straight into my soul. He reaches over lifts my chin and kisses me with a deep passion that I have rarely experienced from a lover let alone ever expected from a stranger. My insides do a somersault as my brain explodes in a thousand different directions at once, questions and thoughts and smells and feelings all chase each other through my brain as my stomach fills with the most exotic form of butterflies. My hands trace the muscle tone of his arms up to his broad shoulders and I realize I will not be getting to Melbourne this morning.

We stumble touching, kissing, groping, biting our way down the hall past two other doors and another stairwell that seems to lead to the back of the pub and collapse through the door of what is obviously his room. Somewhere along the hall I had lost my shirt and he had lost his shoes; don’t remember that happening, not that it bothered us at the time. We eagerly tore at each others remaining clothing; Dusan laughed heartily when he realized that I had been wearing his favorite pants sans panties. He picked me up again skin to skin and throw me unceremoniously onto the soft king sized bed causing us both to giggle. Again with the fingernails up the soles of my feel, then up my legs around the ample curves of my hips his hands travel slowly over my body as I try not to writhe under his touch. He crawls up my body taking his time just touching and looking, the look on his face suggesting he would like to devour what he sees. I watch as his muscular arms come closer and closer, follow their length up to his heaving chest and down following that trail of gorgeousness down to what is a rather impressive gentleman’s region. I reach out to touch wanting to feel his muscles flex but he grabs my wrists in one strong hand and holds them above my head causing my breasts to stand up more prominent than before, he lowers his head to my now very erect nipples and bites… oh, oh how can he know that I like it rough. He pulls his teeth over my nipples stretching and nibbling while I squirm under him moaning with pleasure. His eyes flick up to mine and I can see he is getting great enjoyment from my pain, with one last nip he moves over to my other breast to repeat the process. When he finally lets go of my now overstimulated nipples and looks up at me I see the grin of pure delight on his face.

Letting go of my wrists he kisses and nibbles his way around my neck and chest up to my ears where he gives a playful snap of teeth to my earlobe. Finally, finally I can touch and I do, allowing my hands to wonder all over his exquisite muscular body, through his thick hair, down his neck I run my fingernails around his ears and gently pull on an earlobe to be rewarded with a soft giggle. But this touching is not enough for me I want to taste, lick and bite, so I do, getting my first taste of his slightly salty skin on my tongue, he tastes so so good. This reaching up to taste him isn't working for me either so I grasp his hips and fling him to the side and crawl over him licking, biting and kissing my way over every inch of his very very nicely toned, beautifully scented body while he runs his fingers through my hair tugging gently at first but getting harder and harder as I work my way down his body. His erect manhood rubs at my chin as I nibble my way around his groin. I playfully apply as quick lick to the head of his impressive cock and he pulls my hair and pushes me down. I know what he wants and I am happy to oblige my mouth encircling his cock my teeth slightly scraping down the shaft as my tongue works around and around stimulating him. He’s grasped my hair in both hands and pushes my head down firmly forcing me to take him deeply into my throat, he groans as I take him all into my mouth and suck. I can feel the blood flowing through him as his penis throbs in my mouth.

Suddenly he pulls my head up pulling my hair sharply. He raises my head up to him and kisses me with total passion. His hands travel down my body reaching my legs he lifts one over him so that I am now straddling him, without missing a beat in the kiss he manipulates our bodies and pushes my hips down as he lifts his to meet in the first strain of penetration. He controls our movements his hands firmly on my hips as the kiss deepens his tongue exploring my mouth in the same manner as his manhood is exploring my wet hot pussy. We fuck and kiss for what seems to be hours but was probably only minutes before he reaches for my shoulders and rolls us both over not interrupting either the kissing or the fucking. He’s pulling away lifting himself off of me I grasp him and moan not wanting to lose any of the contact we have but he pushes my hands down removes his mouth from mine and continues lifting himself off of me leaving my sweaty body cold and wanting. Dusan pulls himself out of me and I feel a sense of loss until I look into those beautiful green eyes and see the heat and desire radiating from them. He continues downward and gives a fast hot kiss to my stomach his tongue slightly out he trails down my body while looking up at me. Every nerve in my body is on high alert full of anticipation, slowly ever so slowly he works his way down to my pulsing clit and bites…HARD. I scream out in both surprise and ecstasy his teeth scrape aggressively up my clit as he sucks my clitoral hood into his hot mouth. I groan loudly as he releases me but my release is short lived as he bites and licks and sucks his way around my now engorged dripping pussy. “Fuck me!” I cry, probably loud enough for anyone else in the vicinity to hear. Dusan gives that sweet sweet laugh and kisses his way back up to my mouth, his hot lips on mine I taste myself as he enters me again pumping me with a rhythm I had never experienced before. He must be one hell of a drummer if he’s able to come up with rhythms like this. I can feel the oncoming climax working its way through my body. Dusan sighs as looks me deep in the eyes, oh what a look pure sexual pleasure, that’s all I needed to push me over the edge and I scream my climax to the ceiling barely aware of Dusan straining his own release deep inside of me before collapsing on top of me, our sweaty hot wrung out bodies just a pile of overexcited nerve endings sparking with exotic electricity.

I don’t know if it was the release, the alcohol or the drive but I must have fallen asleep wrapped in Dusan’s body as my blanket. I awake to bright sunlight streaming in the huge floor to ceiling window and I roll over to find myself alone. Feeling somewhat abandoned in a strange place, not quite knowing if this is real or if I’m dreaming I sit up and look around for clothing. The door opens and in walks Dusan, he is real after all, this is real, I blush and look away. He’s fully dressed and is holding my clothes from last night on a hanger. Dusan hands me my clothes and informs me that Tom has washed and dried them for me while I slept “He didn’t get this though” he says throwing me the 2cellos shirt, how is it possible that its smells even stronger of this delectable man then the night before, however it seems slightly damp? I raise the shirt to my face looking at Dusan watching me questioningly, “Have you sprayed this with your aftershave?” Dusan blushes and gives me one of those oh so special smiles but doesn’t answer, I don’t need him to. I pull the shirt over my head and dress while he watches a look of longing rushing over his face as I button my jeans.

Breakfast is called for even if it is 1pm I follow Dusan down the stairs back into what I thought was a pub last night but now it’s obvious that this is a secluded retreat. A cry of Dule comes from a table by the window and Dusan walks over to the man that made it. At the table are the two men I saw run around the side of the building the night before, “Did you get what you needed last night Stjepan?” Dusan ask the dark man in front of him. With a nod of consent Stjepan looks at me and points questioningly “Looks like you got something to Dule” says Stjepan in a joking teasing tone. Dusan blushes and introduces me to the two men that turn out to be the cellists of 2Cellos, Stjepan and Luka. Luka points at one of the spare chairs with his fork and invites me to sit. Coffee, breakfast and comfortable conversation see the next hour pass quickly, too quickly.

The boys invite me to their performance that night but I reluctantly decline I still have to get to Melbourne and my conference where I am presenting the key note speech. Tom gives me directions into Melbourne, it turns out I was only an hour from my destination but had taken a wrong turning off of the main road. That night at precisely 9.45pm I step up to the microphone at exactly the same moment as Dusan starts his set just across the river.


End file.
